What If? (HOMESTUCK AU)
by Volans Altair
Summary: (Rated M for violence later/language) What if Aradia didn't find Sgrub for Sollux? What if Sollux didn't kill Aradia? What if Karkat found Sgrub? What if the trolls never played Sgrub? What if Eridan and Feferi were never in a moiraillegance? What if the trolls never met the kids? That's what this AU Homestuck fanfic is about. (Karezi, Erifef, and Aradia/Sollux) ( 1ST FANFIC :D )
1. I (Karkat)

Chapter 1

"Fuck fuck fuck _fuck_."

Karkat ran through his hive from his lusus, looking for his sickle. There was no way he could survive if he didn't find it.

_**HISSSSSS**_

"_SHIT!_" Karkat yelled, swinging his room's door open. "There's the stupid sickle!" he yelled, grabbing the tricolored handle. "Back! _Back!_" he yelled, swinging his sickle. _**"HISSSSSS!**_" screeched his crab lusus. "Shut up shut up shut up shut _up_!" Karkat yelled in return. He hit his lusus on the head, causing it to jump back. _**"Grrrrrr,"**_ his lusus growled in response. Karkat slammed his door closed, chest heaving. He was out of breath from running through his whole entire hive. How he didn't remember his sickle was in his room, he didn't know. He made sure to put it in his Encryption Modus.

_**Click.**_

_**CRASH.**_

"Damn it."

Karkat looked at the freshly made hole in his floor. He decided he needed to stop using the stupid modus and change to something less stupid.

_**Beep-beep! Beep-beep!**_

"Who the heck could it be now?" he mumbled to himself, checking is grub-top. He groaned. Just who he wanted to hear from.

**"_ [_] began trolling carcinoGenesect [CG] at 17:09 pm**

**_: HeY, mOtHeRfUcKeR**

**_: hOnK :o)**

**CG: WHAT THE EVER LIVING FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW?**

**_: I JuSt WaNtEd To TaLk, BrO**

**CG: WELL I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO TALK**

**CG: I JUST RAN THROUGH MY SHITTY HIVE LOOKING FOR MY SICKLE WHICH I, JUST LIKE THE GODDAMN IDIOT I AM, PUT INTO MY ENCRYPTION MODUS.**

**_: wElL, yOu FoUnD iT iN tHe EnD**

**_: iM tELlInG yOu, BrO**

**CG: MIRACLES, I KNOW.**

**_: mIrAcLeS.**

**_: hEhE**

**_: hOnK**

**_: :o)**

**CG: UGH.**

**CG: LOOK, I DON'T FEEL LIKE TALKING, OK?**

**CG: IM LEAVING.**

**_: wElL, iF yOu GoT tO…**

**CG: GOOD FUCKING BYE.**

**carcinoGenesect [CG] ceased trolling _ [_] at 17:32 pm"**

Karkat really hated his best friend. He hated him like no one else.

In other words, as much as everyone else.

_**"HISSSSSS!"**_

"Oh fuck."

Karkat got up and looked down the hole again to see his lusus hissing up at him. "Oh god, where's my other sickle?!" he yelled. His lusus ran towards the stairs. "No no no no no no," Karkat said, running to his recuparacoon. He checked behind it for his other sickle. "_Dammit!_" he shouted, not seeing it.

_**Beep-beep! Beep-beep!**_

"AURGH."

Karkat looked at his grubtop. "Sollux!" he grumbled angrily. That jerk could wait.

Karkat swung open his door and ran past his lusus. Confused, his crab lusus blinked its four eyes and took a double take. Karkat grabbed the hive door's handle, turning it. As he did, he saw his other sickle in the kitchen. "Of all the fucking places-?!" He ran to it, grabbing it. He made sure _not_ to captchalogue it. He stood, ready to take on his lusus. It wouldn't be the first time. He had been doing this since he was a wiggler, after all.


	2. II (Sollux)

Chapter 2

"God dammit."

Sollux sighed. Karkat wasn't answering, that bastard. Not like he was expected to, but it would've been better. He felt like he had to tell someone what his vision twofold showed. AA would work… he guessed.

**"twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering apocalypseArisen [AA] at 17:43 pm**

**TA: hey**

**TA: aa**

**AA: hey, sollux!**

**TA: thought ii 2hould tell 2omeone**

**AA: tell someone what?**

**TA: what ii 2aw**

**TA: iin my vii2iion twofold**

**AA: oh!**

**AA: what did you see?**

**TA: well, ii 2aw me dyiing**

**AA: !**

**TA: five time2**

**AA: oh, sollux!**

**TA: but you know**

**TA: cant be that bad**

**TA: ju2t a few deaths**

**AA: sollux, stop taking this so lightly!**

**TA: hey, ii don't know when it2 happeniing**

**TA: who know2**

**TA: iit could be eiight 2weeps from now**

**AA: or tomorrow**

**TA: well, ya**

**TA: ii gue22**

**TA: but**

**TA: ii al2o 2aw**

**AA; ?**

**AA: saw what?**

**TA: nothing**

**TA: but, uh**

**AA: yes…?**

**TA: there2 a game**

**TA: 2ome game**

**TA: and were 2uppo2ed to fiind iit 2omehow**

**TA: iit2 pretty 2tupiid**

**AA: sounds like fun!**

**TA: of cour2e two you iit would**

**TA: but theyre in ruiin2**

**AA: you mean we cant play?**

**TA: no, ii mean theyre iin literal fuckiing ruiin2**

**AA: oh!**

**AA: and you want me to dig for them?**

**TA: ya**

**TA: they should be iin 2ome frog ruiin2**

**AA: perfect!**

**AA: ill get right to it**

**AA: talk to you later, sollux!**

**apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling twinArmagedons [TA] at 18:04 pm**

**TA: ya…**

**TA: maybe…"**

Sollux sighed. He hadn't told the whole story. But that didn't matter. Aradia was looking for the game. Who knows? Maybe it wouldn't happen for eight sweeps.

Or maybe it would happen tomorrow.

"Fuck thith. It'th a wathte of my time," he growled, closing Trollian and opening his ~.ath file. "God damn vision twofold," he grumbled to himself, making a virus to send to Karkat. That fuckass, not answering him. As if he were doing something more important. It's not like he was fighting his lusus.


End file.
